


Best Christmas

by NocturnaIV



Series: Sweet Fire [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Day 13, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “It’s ready.” She announced and looked at Harry “No weapons on the table.”“Whatever you say, Your Highness.” The pirate rolled his eyes and hung his hook on his belt and rested his sword in his lap.“Play nice, Hook.” Uma warned, approaching the table, and looking at the delicate cups “Something festive, don't you think?”Gil approached eagerly and looked at the table. His smile widened when he saw the Christmas cakes, gingerbread cookies, yule log, and a mint tea surrounding the atmosphere.“It’s beautiful.” Gil sighed just looking at everything.Audrey found herself in Gil's arms, lifted off her seat. Well, it had been worth wasting a few hours of sleep preparing all that.
Relationships: Gil/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Sweet Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046461
Kudos: 13
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

The greenhouse had a little spell that kept the perfect climate all year long. The roses were always in bloom and even though outside the greenhouse it was already snowing, inside it felt perfect. Gil was walking through the flowers, admiring their color and aroma. Only Harry could find such a quiet time to sharpen his hook and sword. The pirate shot her an amused look. Uma, instead, was increasing her collection of ingredients with the things she found there. Audrey poured four cups of tea and arranged the little cakes.

“It’s ready.” She announced and looked at Harry “No weapons on the table.”

“Whatever you say, Your Highness.” The pirate rolled his eyes and hung his hook on his belt and rested his sword in his lap.

“Play nice, Hook.” Uma warned, approaching the table, and looking at the delicate cups “Something festive, don't you think?”

Gil approached eagerly and looked at the table. His smile widened when he saw the Christmas cakes, gingerbread cookies, yule log, and a mint tea surrounding the atmosphere.

“It’s beautiful.” Gil sighed just looking at everything.

Audrey found herself in Gil's arms, lifted off her seat. Well, it had been worth wasting a few hours of sleep preparing all that. She took Gil's face when he helped her to her feet. Out of all protocol, Gil took his chair and put it next to Audrey. Just like that, Gil made her feel important. The most important person to him. Audrey had never felt that before. As royalty, she was used to other things being more crucial, like the kingdom, political interests, public image, and countless other things. With Ben, she had found the closest thing to a balance between conformity and the right thing to do. But it hadn't lasted. Now, thanks to Uma, Harry, and Gil, she had learned that she had a right to be happy and that she was competent enough to carry her kingdom. Audrey didn't need to be rescued or given a happy ending.

Although she felt like the most important person every time Gil looked at her. Harry cleared his throat and Audrey reacted.

“If you start singing about love...” The pirate warned amused.

She rested her perfect manicure on her chest and shot him a sly look.

“Excuse you?” She looked at Uma “Did you hear something? Because it was difficult to understand your first mate about the noise of his hypocrisy.”

Just for personal recreation, she hummed the way Harry chanted Uma's name. If that wasn't a love song, Audrey didn't know what it was. Uma laughed out loud, throwing her head back. Audrey caught her good humor, knowing that her grandmother would judge a princess to behave like this very seriously. But Audrey was more than a princess. Harry shot her a look, accepting his defeat. 

Audrey made Gil's tea with honey and cream. It was really nice to know such little details that they brought happiness to Gi

“I’m very sure that you are also royalty, Harry. The way you sing about Uma is too much like a prince sings of his true love.” Audrey replied.

“Don't use such words in front of Gil,” Harry warned.

“I don't know, she's right.” Uma looked at Gil “Harry is as cute as a prince, right?”

“Absolutely!” Gil assured “And he moves his hands as one. He is very elegant.”

“Gil!”

Audrey and Uma suffocated their laughter. The princess looked at Gil and caressed her boyfriend's face. She shuddered. _Boyfriend._ That’s sounded too good. Audrey looked at Uma and bit her lower lip.

“I was thinking…” Audrey ventured “Since your ship must be kept in the winter hangar… What would you think of doing full maintenance on it? Repairs, change some things, new paint… Those things.” She looked at Harry. “And you could monitor the progress.”

“I'd really love to.” Uma confessed before biting one of the little pies and tasting it “But that is awfully expensive. I could barely afford the repairs so that we can navigate.”

Audrey played with her napkin. She looked at Gil, who was watching everything curiously. Her eyes searched for Harry, who had already grasped Audrey's intentions and she only blushed more. Audrey took a deep breath.

“That would be my Christmas present for you.” Audrey explained, “You will be my honored guests here while your ship is repairing. And I can show you the Yule Ceremony and the arrival of the winter fairies.”

Harry and Gil looked at Uma for an answer. But Audrey could feel Gil vibrate next to her, expectant. Which was good. He was happy. The idea of spending Christmas with her seemed to cheer him up.

“You know…?” Uma responded cautiously “If you want to spend the holidays with Gil you just have to ask. This… This is too much, princess.”

“And if you want Uma and me to be here too, helping you deal with your grandmother, you just have to invite us.” Harry continued just to clarify.

Audrey frowned.

“I know. But I want to do this.” She explained “ _Lost Revenge_ is important to you all, it’s your home. And it's not just Ben who can do ridiculous things for love, you know?”

“The holidays are about giving, but this is insane!” Uma pointing her yule log at her “But I'm not going to refuse. You can have us here.”

Audrey was sure that Harry was going to make that curious call the crew had to celebrate. But she couldn't find out about that because before she knew it, Gil pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her chest and looked up from there. Audrey felt that well-known mixture of embarrassment and anticipation. One of Gil's hands caressed her thigh as he pulled her closer to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Does that mean it will be like a date that lasts all of the Christmas holidays?” Gil ventured “Because I like when we go on a date.”

“And me too...” Audrey confessed with a small voice and hugged Gil more, hiding her face in her boyfriend's neck “And yes. If you want. This could be like that.”

“Are we staying in the castle? With you?” Gil continued assuring because he liked knowing that he had understood everything.

Audrey nodded, because for some reason that felt intimate, though it wasn't supposed to. It was normal to have guests in the castle. But from the passionate glint in Gil's eyes, Audrey felt her cheeks flush.

“So...” Gil continued with one of his flashing smiles “It will be like being married.”

Harry whistled, making everything that happened inconspicuously. Audrey looked at Uma who was waiting for her answer and then looked at Gil. He seemed to start to hesitate, fearing he had said something silly or childish. Audrey hugged him closer and smiled.

“It could be like that.” She nodded and then looked at Harry “And your room will be on the other side of the castle.”

Harry raised his arms and behind Uma's head, subtly, gestured to make it clear that he preferred a room for Uma and himself. Audrey nodded. Harry's smile was a victory. Also, if Audrey had designated one room for Uma and one for Harry, the first mate would never have used his bedroom.

Gil reached up and kissed her lips. Audrey thought she could get used to all of that. To break every protocol that existed. But that always felt perfect. Gil's lap was comfortable, and he seemed quite content to have his face against her chest.

“It's going to be the best Christmas ever,” Gil stated.

“Definitely for you, my friend.” Harry joked.

Audrey and Uma exchanged glances. The princess took a gingerbread man and threw it at Harry's head. The captain laughed and wiped her first mate's face.

“And for me,” Harry smirked dangerously, closing the distance between himself and Uma.

Hopefully for everyone. Audrey enjoyed the way Gil pressed her against his body with one arm and began to enjoy the delicacies on the table. Audrey put her arm around her boyfriend's shoulders and rested her cheek on his head. Yes, hopefully, it would be the best Christmas of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
